


Birthday Blues

by Kou (Rietto)



Series: AkaYona AU : Zeno caring Shin-Ah [6]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Headcanon about Zeno's uncertainty of his birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou
Summary: In which Shin-Ah finally found out about Zeno’s birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Cumpleaños melancólico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197240) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



It’s one of the days when one’s happiness was so clear and intense that the other couldn’t help but to feel happy too.

In other words, as Shin-Ah had realized, he was very silly at that time.

From outside, it would appear that Zeno’s the all smile and sunshine and all in all happy go lucky person whose world only consist of everything good ever known to mankind, but just as Shin-Ah and few other people (some not as fortunate as the others) had found out, inside he’s all gloom and doom and very easily turn into chaos incarnate capable of destroying the whole world if aggravated.

Zeno never truly happy. Underneath, there’s always something else. Mostly regret and guilt. Sometimes worry, and anxiousness. A drop of filth will ruin a gallon of milk, was what some villagers would sometime said, and the saying perfectly explained why Zeno’s happiness rarely made Shin-Ah feel good too.

Most of the time, it’d only bring out curiosity and worry.

But, at that time, there’s none of that.

If through their spiritual bond pure happiness could be so clearly felt when there’s nothing happening at all, Shin-Ah knew that the source could only come from him.

“You’re smiling.”

Zeno commented. He seemed truly happy.

“I am?”

“Slightly, but yep! Clearer than ever!”

Shin-Ah doubted that anyone else would notice. Despite Zeno probably saying the truth, he only commented on it when Shin-Ah felt super joyful and sometimes he could really hear himself laugh, Shin-Ah was still not fully recovered from the disease called ‘trauma’. Not many people could notice his smile, not like Zeno’s smile which was so dazzling it almost rivaled the summer sunshine.

“I guess… it’s because I counted… to an important number today.”

“Hm? Count to an important number?”

Zeno tilted his head slightly and readjusted the bag of grocery in his hand. Chishin was as bustling as ever, filled with excitement as the citizens happily preparing festival to say goodbye to summer even though it’s still hot. The atmosphere only excited Shin-Ah even more. It’s like the whole world wanted to celebrate with him.

“Yeah.”

He said with a skip, quite out of character for him. Hands outstretched and he turned midair and somehow ended up smiling even wider when his feet touched the land again. Shin-Ah didn’t know what Zeno thought about it, but the older dragon laughed, so maybe he was pleased too.

“Okay, Zeno’ll bite. Putting aside the curious thing you’re counting, what’s the important number?”

“Three hundred and sixty-five.”

Zeno stopped on his track.

“I counted. It’s been three hundred and sixty-five days since Zeno came. It’s… an anniversary.”

Indescribable emotion seeped through their bond, and although heavy it didn’t feel bad.

Shin-Ah walked closer to him, grabbed his hand and pulled the stunned dragon towards the market.

“Let’s celebrate!”

* * *

That was the start.

A year had passed. A colorful year filled with so many emotions. It’s not always joyful, but Zeno’s with him and the only worry Shin-Ah ever felt was when things threatened to cause it necessary for them to part.

Sometimes as An-Hi put it, because Zeno could be such a violent idiot, but it’s another matter.

Compared to the nightmare he could sometimes still see, in which he’s trapped in darkness all alone without having the chance to experience anything, reality with Zeno despite worrisome was definitely better.

Definitely.

_‘Well, I admit, a lot of life has returned to you since then.’_

Shin-Ah bit into his buns happily.

Zeno still seemed like he’s trying to process what’s happening, like he couldn’t believe.

“… a year, huh…?”

“Yeah. A year since then.”

“Wow.”

Shin-Ah nodded.

“A year and no one died yet. It’s amazing. Zeno, I’m proud.”

Zeno coughed, and it too turned into exasperated laughter.

“A year and that part of you hasn’t changed… haha… Zeno’s not that murderous, you know! I’ve told you I haven’t destroyed any cities, right?!”

The change of answer from Zeno felt like an improvement, so Shin-Ah felt even happier and let out a giggle. Maybe a bit miffed, Zeno decided to pinch Shin-Ah’s cheek, but Shin-Ah only laughed harder.

Since Zeno always hold himself responsible for anything, for him to defend himself like that made Shin-Ah happy too.

It felt like it’d been forever.

Just a year, and yet, it felt like it’d been longer than that. It’s just so natural.

With each day, doubt slipping away, and with them so was the seal to Shin-Ah’s emotion. Getting more rapid each day…

Improving everyday.

Zeno too, Shin-Ah was certain about that.

Improving together, then. Somehow it sounded even more better in Shin-Ah’s mind. It’s as if just as Zeno’s presence had made him better, Shin-Ah’s own presence also had made Zeno better. It’s like he’s not a burden. After a year, Shin-Ah could finally accept it as truth too.

Zeno was truly… happy. He’s happier with Shin-Ah with him. Rather than wait for Hiryuu alone, he’s happier waiting with Seiryuu Shin-Ah.

Realizing that made him overwhelmed.

“… thank you.”

“…”

“I feel happy this one year. So, thank you, Zeno. Thank you for being here.”

Despite the loud restaurant noises, the mood suddenly turned serious.

Maybe he never expected to be formally thanked like that, because Zeno backed away a bit and doubt seeped through. His cheeks started to redden, though it’s getting harder to notice with the way he’s trying to hide his face with his wild golden mane and green scarf.

“Hahaha… what are you saying… I thought we decided that bullying with that line is only allowed on birthdays… Not fair, Shin-Ah.”

“That only applies to Zeno. I don’t know Zeno’s birthday after all.”

“Aah… that’s true, huh.”

He’s laughing, but his voice shook a bit like he’s close to tears.

Happy tears, Shin-Ah knew. On his birthday, being told that it’s thanks to him that Zeno felt more alive than he had in years, Shin-Ah felt like crying too from happiness.

“This is terrible. Then, Shin-Ah can bully me everyday isn’t it? This is the first time I ever regret not knowing my birthday.”

Shin-Ah froze. For months, he’d been trying to find out Zeno’s birthday, so the admittance was surprising in terrible way. Shin-Ah wondered if Zeno felt the same when Shin-Ah told him he didn’t have a name.

“… you don’t know your birthday?”

“Well, I know, but at the same time I don’t…?”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Well, see Shin-Ah. There’re things that even after a long time, it just wouldn’t disappear as long as you’re still you. Name, obviously. Age too, and so birthday if it’s known, you know how some people don’t know their birthdays, so sad. Zeno though… well, Zeno knows Zeno was born at the end of summer, but Zeno can’t be sure of the date anymore.”

“Anymore? Zeno was sure? But, Zeno said, it just won’t disappear… so…”

“Yeah, when Zeno was born, the calendar system was different. And as I said, Zeno never bothered with counting to convert it to today’s calendar.”

Note to self. Zeno’s older than the year written on calendar.

Shin-Ah’s eyes perhaps lingered a bit too long on the three digit number written on the calendar on the restaurant’s wall. The question as to how Zeno could miss the creation of new calendar system was swallowed down, it sounded like it’d only sour the mood. It’s been so long since Zeno really not feel any melancholy.

“It’s during Shosho, right in the middle of it. Ah, back then they didn’t number the dates. Which makes it harder, isn’t it? Wait, so Zeno’s never was sure of the date? Since start of Hazuki is summer, it should be at the end of it, just before Nagatsuki… Ah, but when Zeno was your age, the air was cooler… so it could be in Nagatsuki… or maybe even on Fumizuki?”

Somehow Shin-Ah felt like it’s very like Zeno to not care about it much, and yet the disbelief made him speechless for quite a while. There’s nothing, Zeno really didn’t care about it, just like how Shin-Ah didn’t care about his birthday at the beginning. Still, Shin-Ah realized then how Zeno felt back then.

Realizing that for years no one ever thanked Zeno for being born, for living and being next to them, was just so sad.

“Zeno… now is Hazuki.”

“Apparently so.”

It’s close to the end, the air had gotten cooler that the green would be wet from dew every morning, each droplet close to white as if they’re close to being frozen. Summer would end soon, with rainy days just ahead.

So was Zeno’s birthday apparently.

If it hadn’t passed already.

“… your birthday. The exact date. Zeno, calculate it. I want to know. Preferably before this day ends.”

“Eeeh, but that’s impossible!”

“Or else… Abi … will curse me.”

“He wouldn’t curse you.”

He responded instantly with confident smile. Whether it’s because he was spiritually enlightened thus could tell what’s possible or not, or because he thought too highly of his small companion, Shin-Ah wasn’t sure. Still, it’s a bit annoying that the threat used on him didn’t work on Zeno.

_‘I can curse him?’_

Please don’t.

Shin-Ah suddenly had the urge to massage his head, slight throbbing in his temples starting to annoy him. So Zeno wasn’t really lying when he said he was cursed…

Shin-Ah didn’t think he’d have to do it, but…

“… I won’t ever let you hold me anymore then.”

“There’s a cheap antique bookstore on the third block, let’s finish up quickly and go research!”

Good thing he knew Zeno’s weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> Name of months taken from Japanese/Chinese old calendar names. From Wiki


End file.
